A chemical, biological, radiological, or nuclear attack on a civilian population is a dreadful event, and the best response requires the earliest possible detection of the attack so that individuals can flee and civil defense authorities can contain its effects. To this end, chemical, biological, radiological, and nuclear weapons detection systems are being deployed in many urban centers that will give civil defense authorities almost instant notification that an attack has occurred.